


Chosen

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry Absolution - Urban Waite, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Marcus Harrington and his wife, Sarah have always dreamed of an idyllic life in Hope County, Montana.With their farm in more debt than they can handle, the Seed family and Eden's Gate offer them help and introduced them to a path neither of them ever thought possible.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Various Far Cry Characters/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. October, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> Do you remember Marcus? The peggie my lovely deputy Rey saved? This is HIS story. It's going to be dated and unlike Moonshine will run in chronological order!
> 
> All feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated and YES, Rey will be making cameos. It's their universe after all!

The glow of the old laptop was starting to make his eyes hurt. 

It didn’t help that he’d been squinting at the tiny numbers on the screen for well over 3 hours. The sun had set on Holland Valley long ago but Marcus Harrington hadn’t noticed. Surrounded by countless red-headed letters, he’d been in his own world trying to figure out how to dig them out of the mess they’d fallen into.

When his father had passed away, it had been his wish that Marcus inherited the farm. His parents had moved to Hope County to start a new life, a new tradition of family-run crop growers. Marcus would inherit the land and in turn, so would his children. 

Now that rosy future looked bleak. One bad season had drained their finances but it was okay, it was only one season, right? The bank had been more than happy to offer a loan to make up for the loss in profit. The following season had been no better and soon the Harrington farm was drowning in debt. 

Marcus sighed, sitting back in his chair to rub his stinging eyes. 

“Marc?” 

His wife stood in the kitchen doorway, her blonde hair messy from the pillow and face soft with sleep.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” he asked apologetically. 

Sarah shook her head, rubbing her face as she approached the table, sadly looking down at the piles of letters.

“No, I just woke up and I thought you’d have come to bed by now,” She said, “Any progress?”

Marcus sighed again, heavier as he felt her stroke his hair. He leaned into her body, his head resting on her side.

“I just...I don’t see what we can do, Sarah. We had a great summer season but even if fall gives us double the yield from last year, it’s not enough. I don’t know what we’re going to do,” he explained, helpless and exhausted.

“We’ll figure something out. We always do!” Sarah smiled optimistically.

It was something he loved about his wife. They had met in 3rd grade and from the moment he realised what hormones were, he’d known she was the girl he was going to marry. Her positivity when times were hard kept them both going but it was difficult for him to feel like he was constantly failing. How were they supposed to grow their family, to have children, when he didn’t know how long the roof over their head would last?

He smiled up at her wishing that he could share in her certainty.

00000

In uncertain times, at least Marcus felt like he could rely on the Montana weather.

A welcomed breeze cooled his flushed skin as he worked, lifting crates from the packing building into the back of his truck. 

He used to love fall. The amber glow of the world around him was a signal that the hard work of a crop farmer was almost over for the year. Soon it would be winter and they could celebrate the fruits of their labour. That was a different time. Now fall reminded him that the clock was ticking and if he didn’t get a good price for his fruit and vegetables then winter would be lean. 

The roar of a car engine pulled him out of his head, three large pick-up trucks pulling into the farm. Marcus frowned, lifting his beaten trucker cap to scratch his forehead. He vaguely recognised the stylised cross that each had painted on the doors and hood.

From the middle truck, a man in a long coat stepped out. He stopped, seemingly surveying the land around him as he thoughtfully stroked his beard with his tattooed knuckles. Smiling, he pulled off his blue-tinted sunglasses, balancing them on top of his slicked-back hair.

“Beautiful morning,” He called as he walked towards where Marcus stood. Behind him, men stood by the trucks, “Too beautiful to be working so hard!”

“Well, someone has to. Them bills won’t pay themselves!” Marcus replied wryly, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met properly…”

“Of course. Where are my manners!” the man said dramatically, extending his hand, “I’m John Seed.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr Seed. Marcus Harrington,” Marcus replied, shaking John’s hand with a friendly grip.

“Please, call me John. There’s no need for formalities,” John smiled, “And I know all about you, Marcus. You have quite the stellar reputation around these parts.”

“Oh, is that right?” Marcus sniggered, “I might have heard some things about you as well.”

“Really? Do tell.”

“Just that you and your family are part of that church thing,” he shrugged, “Got a lot of people following you now, instead of Pastor Jerome. What’s it called...Eden something…”

“The Project at Eden’s Gate,” John said smoothly, “You’re right. We have amassed a following here. Our people know a true prophet of God when they see one.”

“Uh-huh,” Marcus mumbled awkwardly, “Listen, I don’t mean to be rude, Mr Seed…”

“John.”

“John. But what can I do for you? I have a lot of work to do today and if I don’t get this stuff to the wholesale markets, I’m going to really suffer financially,” Marcus said honestly, his tone more clipped than intended.

John looked around them, his face giving nothing away as his cool eyes took in his surroundings.

“This is an awfully large property for just yourself. I’m surprised you don’t have anyone working for you,” he commented.

Marcus bristled, standing a little straighter as his jaw clenched. He used to have a team of 10 working for him, assisting with everything from planting to packing. Their financial troubles meant he couldn’t afford to pay them anymore. His eyes narrowed at John.

“Well, like I said, them bills ain’t gonna pay themselves,” Marcus said shortly.

John gave him a gleaming grin, his blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

“Ah, but what if they could?” he asked ominously.

Marcus blinked at him.

“What?”

“Marcus, I would very much like it if you joined me for a business meeting. One that I feel will benefit both of us.” John enthused, gesturing to the trucks. 

Marcus shook his head.

“I have to get all this to the wholesale market today or I’m going to lose out on a lot of money…”

“How much?” John interrupted.

“Sorry?”

“How much money would you make if you sell all of this?” John asked again, gesturing to the crates of vegetables.

“Uh, I...I guess around $900 total if I got the price I wanted,” 

John nodded, reaching into the silk lining of what Marcus could only assume was a custom made coat. He watched with astonishment as John pulled out a roll of bills, counting out the money.

“I’m feeling generous so let’s call it $2000,” John shrugged flippantly, handing the money to Marcus, “Go on. Take it. Eden’s Gate will buy all the crops you have for sale today. You can consider this a gesture of good faith. Now, will you come with me?”

Marcus nodded.

00000

“Holy shit…”

Marcus had never set foot in a home so grand before. To call John’s home a ranch felt like it was a disservice. It felt more like a holiday home than any kind of working ranch that Marcus had ever seen. Feeling entirely inadequate, he followed John through the house and up the stairs to his office. 

The room was just as beautiful as the rest of the place. Oil paintings of aircraft hung on the walls, a large mahogany desk in the centre of the room with lush oriental rugs underfoot. Oh yes, John Seed liked the finer things in life and he wanted everyone to know it.

“Take a seat,” John said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. He wandered to the antique sideboard, pouring a drink from a crystal decanter, “Drink?”

“Uh...yeah, alright,”

“Good man,” John nodded approvingly, “This is a 25-year-old Macallan scotch. I’d hate for you to pass that up.”

Marcus had no idea what that meant but he assumed it was expensive and something he’d never be able to afford in his lifetime. He accepted the glass with slightly trembling hands before John wandered to the other side of his desk, but he remained standing.

“I’ll cut right to the chase. We want to make you an offer. One that, from the looks of things, you can’t refuse,” 

“What kind of offer?”

John sipped his scotch, content to bask in his power and take his time before he answered.

“Eden’s Gate will purchase your property, your land  _ and _ erase all of your debts,” John explained.

Marcus sipped his own drink, almost groaning at how smooth it was and how he was ruined for scotch from then onwards. 

“What’s in it for you?” Marcus asked, “That...that’s not a small amount of money.”

“You are a smart man, I like that about you,” John said, finally taking his seat, “All we ask in return is that the Harrington farm produce  _ exclusively _ for Eden’s gate.”

“That’s it?” Marcus frowned, “But what about us? My wife and I?”

“Oh, don’t worry!” John exclaimed enthusiastically, “You will be well compensated! Think about it, Marcus. No more having to worry about crop yields or how much you sell at the markets. No matter what you produce, we will pay you a lump sum that is far over the average price…”

John reached into his desk, pulling out pre-written contracts.

“All you have to say...is yes,”

Marcus stared at the paper in front of him. The scotch was warming his chest, relaxing his body. He felt oddly at ease in John’s presence, even if the man was clearly as cunning as a wolf who smelled blood. 

He’d asked, prayed, for a miracle and maybe this was it. Maybe this was God’s way of answering his call. Eden’s Gate was a church, it couldn’t have been a coincidence. Across the desk, John slid a pen towards him.

“Here, use mine,” he smiled charismatically.

“Let me get this straight. My farm only sells produce to Eden’s Gate and in return, you’ll buy my property to pay off my debts? My wife and I…”

“Will carry on as normal,” John finished, “You two can live on your property safe in the knowledge that the roof over your head isn’t about to cave in! How many men used to work for you?”

“10,”

John leaned across the desk, his smile growing smug.

“I’ll send you 20,” he promised, “Under the banner of Eden’s Gate, you can live the life you’ve always dreamed of. Don’t you want that for your family?”

“I...I do,”

  
“Then you know what the solution is,” John said simply, sitting back in his chair as if resting his case, “The dotted line is right there.”

He picked up the pen, John watching with a twinge of anxiety as the nib hovered over the paper. John had made it sound so simple, so easy. Marcus was tired. Tired of constantly fighting, tired of the stress and worry that he wasn’t able to provide for his family. This way, their financial future was secure. 

His old man used to say that if something was too good to be true then it probably was but in the face of total bankruptcy, he felt like God was throwing him a lifeline.

The second Marcus had finished his signature, John whipped the contracts out from under his nose.

“Excellent,” he declared, draining his scotch and standing, “You have made a very wise decision. There’s a car ready to take you home so you can tell Sarah the good news!”

Marcus stood, frowning as John escorted him out of the office and towards the front door of the property.

“I don’t remember telling you my wife’s name?” 

John ignored his comment. Standing at the front door, he gestured to the cars with a pleasant smile.

“Leave everything to me, Marcus. By this time tomorrow, you will be completely debt-free. I want you to take that money and show Sarah an amazing time tonight,” he declared, offering his hand for Marcus to shake, “I’ll have my men on  _ our _ property to work first thing tomorrow morning,”

“Thank you, John. I...I really don’t know what we would have done without this,” Marcus admitted, “You came along at the right time!”

“Is that fortuitous?” He said innocently, smiling like the cat who had finally caught its mouse.

As Marcus shook John’s hand, he could feel the grip tighten.

“Welcome to the family, Marcus.”

00000

“Oh my God…”

“I know,”

“No, but...Oh my GOD!”

“I know!” Marcus laughed at Sarah’s gobsmacked expression, her blue eyes wide and her mouth flapping like a fish out of the water as she paced their living room.

“But...how did they know?” Sarah asked, “How did they know we needed help? There’s no way they didn’t!”

“Does it matter?” Marcus shrugged. He felt lighter than he had in years, the burden finally lifted from his shoulders, “It was exactly what we needed. We’re free, baby.”

“We’re not  _ free _ , Marcus,” Sarah pointed out, coming to join him on their sofa, “We’re working for that church now. You know, I heard some people say they’re a cult!”

“Oh, come on! No, they’re not.” He scoffed, “Seemed like good people to me. I was thinking, we should go along on Sunday to one of their sermons. We owe them a lot, it only seems right we should go along and support our new employers.”

“What about Pastor Jerome?” Sarah asked, “We’ve been going to his church since we were kids!”

“It’s just one week. Look, Eden’s Gate got us out of a serious jam. We were going to lose the farm, Sarah. It’s the least we can do!”

Sarah reluctantly nodded, settling into Marcus’ open arms as they sat in front of the crackling fireplace. He kissed her temple, smiling contentedly. 

“I’m telling you, baby, things are only going to get better from here,”


	2. October, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Sarah keep their promise to attend an Eden's Gate sermon.

“I’m still not sure about this. What about Pastor Jerome?”

Sarah pulled the brush through her light hair, tying it up into a modest ponytail. After checking her lipstick on more time, she forced a smile. Marcus and herself had attended the church at Fall’s End every Sunday since they were children. Pastor Jerome had met them when he was a young man, freshly moved into the parish and ready to make himself part of the community with his family. The idea that they were spending their Sunday morning at a different church listening to another preacher felt...wrong.

“Pastor Jerome will be fine,” Marcus assured her, wandering into their bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, “It’s just one service. Eden’s Gate really saved our ass. The least we can do is go and sit through a sermon,”

“I just feel like we’re betraying him somehow,” Sarah sighed, smoothing the skirt of her daisy printed summer dress, “I don’t know what I’m going to say if he asks where we were,”

“We’ll just say I was sick and you stayed home to take care of me. Simple as that,” Marcus shrugged flippantly as he buttoned up his dark red shirt. 

“But what if he knows we’re lying…”

“Sarah!” Marcus sighed loudly, cutting off his wife’s anxious questioning, “Sarah-bear, you don’t need to worry. Everything is going to be fine, I promise,”

Sarah didn’t reply, snorting her own sigh as he kissed her on the forehead. It wasn’t like he was much more enthusiastic about the day ahead but a promise was a promise and Marcus wasn’t the kind of man to break them. John Seed, on behalf of Eden’s Gate, had dropped a lot of money on their property, far more than it had been rightfully worth. Along with paying outstanding debts and a promise of future income, the Harrington’s owed Eden’s Gate a lot.

Showing face at a service on a Sunday really wasn’t much to ask in the grand scheme of things.

“Come on, let’s get moving or we’re going to be late,” Marcus smiled, patting her on the behind lightly as he ushered her out the door towards their truck.

Sarah’s silence was one Marcus knew all too well. When nervous, his bubbly wife would either babble without control or say almost nothing. As they passed the beautiful scenery, the sun gleaming through the trees, Sarah watched while chewing her lip, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

“It’s a little weird that they built their own complex,” Sarah muttered, tilting her head to read the white sign on the archway as they drove into the compound.

Parking the truck, the pair were met with curious and friendly smiles. The people around them seemed to be wearing a uniform, the majority sporting the same modified cross that they had spotted all over the county. It was strange. It meant Marcus and Sarah stood out like sore thumbs in their casual Sunday best.

Feeling the weight of everyone’s eyes on them, they began to walk towards the church at the end of the complex. For all the rumours that Eden’s Gate was a weird cult, the place seemed rather pleasant. Pristine white buildings stood out between large tubs of flowers. Something sweet hung in the air, a scent that neither could quite pinpoint. The closer they came to the church, the more they began to relax.

Standing at the doors was John Seed, dressed in his usual immaculate way as he greeted people on their way in, shaking hands and smiling.

“Oh hello, you made it!” He said, “It’s great to see you...Mmm…” He tailed off, struggling to find the name he was looking for.

“Marcus?”

“Marcus, yes! Of course,” John corrected himself quickly, “And I see you brought your lovely wife,”

“I’m Sarah Harrington. It’s very nice to meet you,” Sarah said, introducing herself shyly. 

John grinned with the enthusiasm of a wolf, ushering them both inside the church.

“Please come in, join our brothers and sisters!” He insisted, “I think you’re going to be very impressed by the Father today.”

Sarah and Marcus both felt him shove two books into their hands. Bound with white leather, the gold cross of Eden’s Gate adorning the front. They glanced quizzically at the books but smiled nonetheless.

“Thank you,” Marcus said politely, “We just wanted to come down and show our appreciation for the project. You know, for buying our farm and all.”

“I can promise you, it is  _ our _ pleasure!” John purred, “Find me after the sermon and I’ll introduce you!”

They nodded, the sweet smell still filling their noses, their bodies relaxing into the pews as the rest of the congregation took their seats. Marcus examined the people around him, pulling his wife closer to his side.

The atmosphere felt strange to him. They all smiled with dreamy eyes but sat to attention like dogs waiting for a command. Something coiled in his gut, a tension that fought past whatever was making him relax. 

A reverent hush fell over the room, silencing what little chatter there had been. A man in a dark grey suit walked out to the front, standing before the pulpit. Behind him, Marcus could recognise John and he assumed the other two were the famed Jacob and Faith that he’d only heard about but never seen in person. They took their seats as Joseph Seed began to speak.

“My children, do you know what it is to be alive?” he asked rhetorically, gazing out at his congregation behind his yellow-tinted glasses.

He certainly didn’t look like any preacher Marcus had ever seen, but Sarah was suddenly sitting to attention.

“Oh my God, that’s Joseph Seed?” She hissed under her breath, “I never would have guessed that’s what he would look like!”

“Calm down, dear. You might make me worry,” Marcus replied sarcastically, earning a pinch on his side.

Joseph continued.

“We assume that we do,” He said, projecting to the room, “We wake up and greet the morning with a cup of coffee, we watch the news and we carry on with our day as if we have all the time in the world. As if we are not walking into disaster.”

Marcus tried not to snort. Joseph was laying it on thick and he’d barely begun but next to him, Sarah looked enthralled. Leaning forward in her seat, she hung on Joseph’s every word.

“But we know better, don’t we, my children?” Joseph smiled, “I have seen what is coming and I know the dangers that lie ahead, but I am not selfish. I was chosen to lead you and I take that responsibility seriously.”

Marcus leaned over to Sarah.

“Do you think this guy is for real?” he whispered.

“Shh!” Sarah scolded, seemingly irritated that anything would interrupt what the Father was saying. 

Marcus frowned. The air still smelled sweet, he was more at ease with his surroundings than he had been but he’d rarely seen his wife snap. Deciding not to take it personally, she had been nervous earlier, he sat back to continue watching.

“Eden’s Gate is more than just a church. It is more than just an obligation you have to fulfil every weekend,” He smiled wryly, the congregation laughing softly with him, “I am your Father and you are my children. You are now part of our family!”

He gestured to the people sitting behind him.

“Our brother Jacob who keeps us safe from those who might wish to harm us,” 

The scarred man’s face didn’t change, his mouth barely twitching with a smile or acknowledgement that he was being referenced to. Still dressed as a soldier, his sharp eyes glared at the room but it didn’t matter to anyone else. They still smiled at him.

“Our sister Faith who soothes our troubled minds,”

Marcus wasn’t sure what that meant but he was certain he recognised the young girl he was calling ‘Faith’. Rachel Jessop was far younger than him or Sarah but the sudden change in her had caused gossip in the county that had been impossible to avoid. Still, sitting up on the stage with the rest of the Seed’s, she seemed happy so who was Marcus to judge?

“And our brother John, who hears our confessions without judgement and releases us from sin,” Joseph finished.

Something about the way John smiled at the mention of his name made Marcus frown. He’d always come across as a little smug, a little too sure of himself. If all the billboards and TV specials were anything to go by, John was the mouthpiece. It seemed to suit his personality.

“Together we are a community. It is God who said to love your neighbour and that is what we are here to do. We support one another. Where someone is weak, we will help them become strong. Strong enough to survive what we know is coming. How many times have you felt abandoned by the ones you thought you could rely on?”

Sarah sat up straighter, her eyes lighting up with recognition. They loved their neighbours, but there had been something lacking. When Marcus' father passed away, leaving him the farm, the community rallied around them, promising help to the young couple whenever they needed. Sarah remembered how short-lived those promises had turned out to be. When they had hit hard times the nice words had turned out to be nothing more than lip service from most. Marcus had been told that ‘these things happen’ and it was all part of learning to be a ‘real farmer’. Eden’s Gate, however suspicious their timing, had been there. 

“We will not abandon you and together, we will march to Eden’s Gate,”

Sarah was only vaguely aware that she was holding Marcus by the hand. Marcus, however, was very aware. Her grip was starting to ache, the sting of her nails beginning to dig into his skin, but he understood. He felt it too. A warm swell of hope puffed his chest listening to the inspiring man at the head of the room. The conviction in his voice left little room for doubt and they believed every word he said.

Joseph commanded the room to bow their heads in prayer, holding his hand over them in blessing as he concluded the service. They stood with the rest of the congregation, a dazed smile on Sarah’s face. 

“Oh my...that was amazing. Don’t you think?” Sarah enthused, gripping her husband's arm tightly.

Marcus wasn’t sure he shared quite the same instant enthusiasm, but it had certainly been a refreshing change from their normal Sunday services. As they began to head towards the door, John Seed appeared next to them, an excited smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

“What did I tell you?” He asked proudly, “The Father doesn’t disappoint. Come with me!”

They had little choice, John guiding them with him until they were in front of the man himself. 

“Brother, this is the Harrington family. Michael…”

“Marcus.”

“And his wife Sarah,” John finished”

Joseph smiled at them pleasantly, his eyes gleaming behind his yellow-tinted aviators. He was taller than Marcus had expected. Not that he had really expected anything other than a stereotypical preacher and that was something Joseph was not. 

“Of course, the Harrington family. I remember hearing about you,” Joseph smiled while pointedly glancing at John for his slip, “I am so pleased you could join us today.”

“Mr Seed, it’s good to meet you,” Marcus said, holding out his hand to shake. 

“Please, brother, call me Joseph. There’s no need to be so formal,” he laughed lightly. Marcus could just make out a slight southern tint to his accent.

“Your service was...I hope it’s not too bold to say, but I haven’t been so inspired in a long time,” Sarah enthused, a blush spreading across her cheeks when Joseph turned his attention to her.

“That is wonderful to hear, Sarah,” He replied kindly, “That is what I want for my children. I want to lead, to inspire, to make people see that there is a better way. We can build a community here,”

“I love that!” Sarah smiled. 

Marcus pulled his wife closer to him but maintained his polite composure. He was sure he had nothing to worry about, they were very secure in their marriage, but the primal part of his brain wasn’t listening to reason.

“Anyway, we just wanted to say that we greatly enjoyed the service and thank you, again, for purchasing our farm. Pleased to be part of the team,” Marcus said, content to finish the conversation and whisk his impressionable wife home.

“Just remember, if the two of you should need anything at all. The project is here for you.” Joseph said seriously, “I trust we will see you both here next week?”

Sarah answered before Marcus could open his mouth.

“Yes! Absolutely,” She insisted, “We wouldn’t miss it,”

“Wonderful. Please, take those books home with you. Read more about our word and our community. Go with God, my children,”

Marcus was silent as they walked out into the afternoon sun. The complex was just as beautiful as when they’d arrived with brightly coloured flowers lining the white walls. Marcus didn’t know what the words on each building meant but it didn’t take away from the inviting surroundings. 

“Wasn’t that nice?” Sarah asked as they climbed into the truck, waving goodbye to the friendly people, “Honestly, I’ve not felt so energised by a church service in...ever!”

“It was...interesting,” Marcus admitted, “But next week? Weren’t you the one worried about Pastor Jerome and his feelings?”

Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, fidgeting with the seatbelt as she fastened the buckle.

“I know, but...didn’t you feel it? It was so uplifting. I couldn’t think of anything else while I was there. He commanded the room,” Sarah gushed.

Marcus smirked, pulling the truck out onto the open road and over the bridge towards Holland Valley.

“Yeah, I could see you were quite taken with Joseph,” he teased, “Something I need to worry about there Sarah-Bear?”

Sarah lightly slapped him on the shoulder, sticking out her tongue as she did.

“Absolutely not. Although it wouldn’t hurt if you wanted to grow your hair a little longer,”

“I’ll pass on that hipster shit, thank you,” Marcus snorted, “Now, are we still going to the Rye barbecue?”

Sarah looked down at the white book in her hand, flicking through the pages. She closed it again and forced an easy smile. No matter how excited she was, her reading would have to wait.

“Barbecue it is. You never know, Nick and Kim might want to hear about this place too!”


	3. March 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Sarah are finally ready to be baptised but Marcus is having some reservations.

His hair had been cut for the occasion.

Normally, Marcus wore his dark hair long, content to let it fall in waves to his jaw. Today was different. According to his wife, it wasn’t enough to look like ‘some kind of redneck Disney prince’ so he found himself with considerable length taken from the sides, some curls still free to fall over his forehead.

He leaned forward on the sink, basking in the quiet and privacy of his locked bathroom while staring at himself in the mirror. The months since Eden’s Gate had bought their farm had been kind to them and since their first trip to the compound to take in one of Joseph Seed’s sermons, Sarah had embraced the project with open arms. 

She’d told him that it was because they felt like a real community, that they might have been the answer they’d been praying for. Marcus wasn’t so sure, but he had to admit, it was the easiest winter they’d had on the farm in years. His work for Eden’s Gate was always rewarded in some way and they were never excluded from invitations.

Of course he heard the rumours, the whispers surrounding them. People who were bold wanted to know if they’d joined or what they were doing with ‘those church people’. Every time Marcus would simply brush them off with a stock answer designed to satisfy curiosity.

A sharp knock sounded at the door.

“Marcus? Are you almost done in there, we’re getting picked up any minute!”

He sighed at his own reflection, his grip tightening on the porcelain of the sink. Everything was...perfect. So why did he feel like there was a stone sitting in his stomach? His skin prickled with anticipation, with a warning, but it was too late to back out now and Sarah was excited.

Taking a final deep breath, Marcus opened the door to find Sarah still standing there bouncing on her toes like an excited child in her white dress and sandals.

“Do I look okay?” She asked nervously, “I wasn’t sure what to wear. I know we’re going to get robes on over it anyway, but I wanted to look nice!”

Marcus smiled at his wife, holding her gently by the shoulders to kiss her forehead.

“You look as beautiful as always, Sarah-Bear,” he assured her. There was no point in mentioning to her that they were about to be dunked backwards in the water, so it didn’t matter much.

It mattered to her.

“You look very handsome too,” she replied, “Can you believe it’s finally the day!”

“I’m grateful they gave us time until the worst of winter was over. I didn’t like the idea of being baptized in a frozen lake!”

Sarah playfully slapped his shoulder as they descended the stairs and out of the house to meet the cars that would be taking them to the site. They wouldn’t be alone, there were others they had met and together they had gone through their confession. The neckline of Sarah’s dress was high but Marcus could still make out ‘Envy’ below the fabric.

His own mark of ‘Greed’ had itched and stung for weeks.

In the end, John was content and they were forgiven, ready for today.

“Even if it was, the cold could just be another of God’s tests,” Sarah shrugged.

“I didn’t realise God’s tests included losing toes,” Marcus muttered as the van pulled into their property, the black logo standing out proudly on the white paint. A man climbed out of the driver's seat with a smile on his face and a gun in his hand.

“Good morning, brother, sister,” He greeted enthusiastically, “Are you both ready to go to The Father?”

Sarah grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

“We are. We are so ready!” Sarah answered for both of them, pulling him towards the back of the van. They climbed inside, saying their excited greetings to the others.

Marcus flinched when the doors slammed shut. Within seconds, the engine was running again, the passengers all taking up a chorus of their favourite Eden’s Gate songs.

“I hope when we’re baptised that they’ll let me into the choir!” Sarah gushed, a dreamy expression on her face. Marcus stroked her back.

“I’m sure they will, you’ve got a beautiful voice,” he assured her, maintaining his facade that he was just as excited as the others.

He was excited but unlike Sarah who was ready to devote herself wholly, Marcus was a little more reserved. Loyalty was in his blood, he’d never turn his back on the people who saved their lives, but he couldn’t pinpoint the feeling of apprehension in his chest. It was too late to back out now and if Sarah was going all in, so was he. 

The van eventually came to a stop, a palpable energy building in the back as they began to chatter to themselves with anticipation. When the doors opened, they were instructed to come out, each being handed a white robe to pull on over their clothes.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening for us!” Sarah squealed, attempting to remain composed while they changed.

The robe felt heavy on his shoulders, uncomfortable where it rubbed around the collar of his shirt. No matter how he pulled and adjusted, the fabric never quite sat the way he wanted it to. The pangs in his stomach continued.

A peggie stepped forward. Marcus wasn’t sure why the man needed the gun he was carrying.

“Alright everyone, it’s time. The Father will see you now,”

They were led past some trees towards the water, the sun sparkling on the surface like a beacon calling them forward. Standing up to his waist in the lake was Joseph, dressed in his own ornate robes of white and gold.

“Welcome, brothers and sisters, to the first day of your new life!” Joseph called, lifting his hands in the air. Water cascaded down, falling from his robes in glittering droplets, “Come forward into the waters. Be reborn in the eyes of God.”

From the side, Marcus could see Jacob, Faith and John standing on the bank, watching their brother with intense pride. It was amazing Joseph was still performing baptisms himself since Eden’s Gate was growing. Soon John would have to take over full time, or so Marcus was told. 

Sarah was in front of him in the line, holding his hand until it was her turn to step into the water. He watched as she shivered, from the cold or nerves he wasn’t sure, but soon she was being held by Joseph.

“We cleanse this child free of her sins, we forgive her trespasses so that she may walk through your holy fire unto Eden!” he announced, dipping Sarah backwards into the water. She emerged smiling, her eyes glassy as she was assisted back to dry land.

“Your turn, Marcus,” the man behind him said, gently nudging him forward.

His steps felt sluggish, the same sickly sweet smell he’d grown used to wafting up from the lake. He glanced down at his feet, picking his steps carefully. The water seemed strange to him, almost oily. Something green swirled around his body, every muscle relaxing further. By the time he reached Joseph, he felt like his head was swimming.

“Are you ready to join us, Marcus?” Joseph asked. His tone was kind but his smile wasn’t reaching his eyes.

The collar of his robes pulled at his body, the damp fabric heavy at his throat like fingers wrapping around his windpipe. Joseph placed his arms around Marcus’ shoulders, dipping him backwards into the sweet water.

A whooshing sound muffled the words above the surface, Marcus blinking up through the water to the distorted Father above. He felt heavy and light at the same time, his stomach lurching as his lungs burned. Just when he thought he could take no more, Joseph pulled him back up.

His eyes burned with the moisture and daylight. He rapidly blinked, squinting towards dry land. Sarah was there, soaking wet and beaming with pride alongside the rest of the newly baptised, but someone else was there, familiar and staring right at him.

The man couldn’t have been older than 60, with a crop of white hair and his arms folded over his chest. It was a disappointed scowl that Marcus would recognise anywhere.

“Dad?” Marcus gasped under his breath, desperate to rub his eyes. It was impossible. James Harrington had been dead for almost five years so there was no way he was standing by the water, shaking his head. 

But there he stood.

Before he could make sense of it, Joseph tipped him back into the water so quickly he barely had time to hold his breath. When Marcus resurfaced, gasping for breath and shaking his head, his Dad was gone.

“But...he was...where did he…”

“Are you alright, my child?” Joseph asked. Marcus blinked at him. The world around them was moving in waves, soft and disorientating. He looked over to where he could have sworn he saw James standing.

“I saw...I think...my father…”

“That’s right,” Joseph smiled, “I’m your father now, and you are my child. Together we will march to Eden’s Gate. Welcome to the flock,”

Maybe it was better this way, that Joseph didn’t know what he was talking about. Marcus himself could barely comprehend what he saw. His mind spun with images, his bones feeling hollow as he was walked out of the water towards his family.

His new family.

“I’m so proud of you!” Sarah beamed, running to hug him, the rest of the initiates doing the same, “We’re finally part of a real community!”

He tried to smile but his face felt strange, like the signals from his brain were taking longer to reach the muscles. Sarah could see something wasn’t right.

“Marcus? Are you okay?”

Marcus rubbed his sore eyes, redraw from whatever they’d dumped into the water. What was he supposed to say? 

_ Oh yeah, I think I saw my dead Dad and he is NOT happy with my life choices… _

His wife was staring at him with concern, her eyes wide with anticipation. No, he wasn’t going to ruin this day for her. There was no way what he’d seen was real.

“I’m great,” He replied, smoothing the excess water from his hair, “Everything is great.” Sarah smiled with relief.

“Look at us, part of a real community that cares for each other,” Sarah declared, grabbing his hand. The group began to walk back towards the vans. “This is the start of a brand new life for us, sweetie. Aren’t you happy?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m so happy.” Marcus said, the smile on his face tight. 

It was the bliss, it had to be. That was the only explanation. His heart was still racing, painfully thumping against his ribs. Around him everyone was jovial, smiling and laughing as they made their way back towards the vans that would take them to the compound. Now they were full members of the project, it was time for them to celebrate with their new brothers and sisters.

Marcus had never been known as an expressive man. Occasionally he even took pride in that, but he could see from the way Sarah kept looking at him, he knew that his trepidation was showing in his eyes. He mouthed the words as the van bounced along the road towards the compound. The only thing that brought a smile to his face was the prospect of dry clothes.

When the van finally stopped and they climbed out, Sarah grabbed his hand, pulling him around the side of a building out of earshot from the others.

“What’s wrong?” she asked plainly. Her damp hair had begun to curl, her cheeks flushed from the breeze.

“Nothing,” he lied, avoiding her inquisitive eyes. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“Don’t give me that. I know when you’re lying to me,” she scoffed, “Come on, please...this is meant to be a happy day!” Marcus took a deep breath. There was no way he could tell her what he saw.

“Do you think we made the right decision?” he asked seriously, “This is...a really big commitment. I don’t think we get to leave…”

“Why would you want to leave?” She asked, stroking his cheek gently, “Baby, I know it’s overwhelming. We’ve taken a huge step today, but our brothers and sisters are there for us no matter what. We are a family, okay?”

Mentioning the word family made his chest hurt, the vision of his father’s disappointed face still in his mind, but nevertheless, Marcus smiled and nodded.

“Okay. You’re right,” he sighed, “I guess it’s just...an overwhelming day.”

Standing up on her toes, she kissed him sweetly, beaming at him with pride as she stepped back.

“Everything is going to be perfect. I promise,” she pulled him by the hand back out into the sunlight, the rest of their group waiting for him.

Marcus took another steadying breath. Sarah was right, Eden’s Gate was a family and if she told him everything would be fine, he had no reason to think otherwise.

There was no going back either way.


End file.
